leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Teixeirao/Baltron - The Warforged
Lore: Baltron was found in pieces nearby Noxus. No one knows where it came from or how it ended up this way, it’s only known that his body has an extremely advanced and unknown technology, which not even Zaun and Piltover together would be able to reach. After all his pieces were found Baltron was taken to Zaun to be rebuilt by Viktor. Baltron’s body would only run on a energy that couldn’t be found on Runeterra, in this case, Viktor had to put a battery in his chest, but it wouldn’t work with Baltron’s tecnollogy. Some time after being rebuit, Baltron was reprogrammed and sold for the Noxus army. During a battle against Demacia, Baltron gets along with his old memories due to a hard hit taken in the head, he remembered where he came from. Knowing that he was the last of his kind, he roamed to the league in a quest for something he could do with his fight abilities and a life purpose. “ The age of machines has begun, your fuse walks among us and your name is Baltron.” Viktor, the Machine Herald Skills: Explanation: Baltron starts on his very basic form with no skills, its necessary that he buys one of the two items (Charging Axe or Pulse Generator). Each item is going to define a different form for Baltron, the selected item is permanent and can not be sold later (Like Viktor’s Staff). The Charging Axe evolves Baltron to his Demolitor form, receiving tank skills and the Pulse Generator evolves Baltron to his Tecnology Soldier form, receiving mage skills. The Axe adds a 3 AD bonuses per level and the Generator 3 AP per level. Passive – Battery Heart: First of all Baltron’s mana is a battery that charges up to 100%. For each auto-attack or each 100 range walk Baltron generates 2% energy for his battery, for each skill he uses it generates 5% energy and for each auto-attack received he loses 2% and 5% for each skill. While Baltron has over 50% energy in his battery he gains a 15% bonus damage on all his offensive skills and when it has 100% energy he gains a shield that absorbs 10% of his full HP which makes he lose energy when hit only after the shield breaks. When the energy comes to 0% Baltron turns his system off and takes 2 seconds to recharge his battery up to 40%. Stage 1: Demolitor Q Skill – Overcharge Energy: Baltron releases eletricity all over his body that hits the enemy around him causing 90/140/190/290 (+0.8 AD). Theres a 20% chance of canceling any defensive skill around when this skills is activated (examples: Crystalline Exoskeleton, Black Shield and Unbreakable Will). Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. W Skill – Self Repair: For 4 seconds Baltron stands still fixing his gear. While on, this skill regenerates 100/150/200/300 (+1.0 AP) . Baltron also gains a shield that absorbs an amount of damage equals of 25% of his total armor. This skill cannot be interrupted by any disable, only when the time's up or when the shield is broken. Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 seconds. E Skill – Repulsor Field: Baltron creates a 400 AOE field that slows minions for 30% and repels champions that try to walk by, for 3 seconds. The field also recoils any skillshot against the shooter causing a reduced damage of 60/55/50/45/40% of the initial shot. Cooldown: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds. R Skill – Super Voltage: For 6 seconds Baltron energizes his systems gaining 40% MS. Baltron also receives a magic bonus on his basic attack equals to 50% of his total armor. For each kill or assistance the cooldown of this spell is reduced in 10 seconds. Cooldown: 90/80/70 seconds. Stage 2: Tecnologic Soldier Q Skill – Rocket Arm: Baltron fires his arm in a straight line of 600 range. It explodes in the first hited enemy causing 90/120/150/180/210 (+0.7 AP). If it gets to the max range without hiting anyone, it explodes causing 120/150/180/210/240 (+0.8 AP) in a 300 range area. Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds. W Skill – Rear Rocket: When this spell is activated Baltron starts to fly for 2 seconds, gaining 10/15/20/25/30% MS and walking through bonus. For the time it lasts, Baltron gains three times the energy for his battery (only gain by moving). Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 seconds. E Skill – Missile Rain: Baltron fires a missile in a max 300 range causing 70/90/110/130/150 (+0.5 AP) and slowing for 30% MS. For the next 5 seconds Baltron can fire another 2 missiles. Cooldown: 13/12/11/10/9 seconds (counts only after the 5 seconds or the third missile). R Skill – Magnetic Cannon: Baltron charges enemy on his cannon for 3 seconds, slowly dragging opponent champions towards him. Once its changed Baltron fires a powerful change causing 200/400/600 (+1.5 AP) against champions. The usage of this skill spends all the battery charge. Cooldown: 120/110/100 seconds. Category:Blog posts